The present disclosure generally relates to beverage dispensing devices. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to mixing nozzle fitments for dispensing beverages.
There are a variety of beverage dispensers currently on the market. Some beverage dispensers operate by dispensing a hot or cold ready-to-drink fluid directly into a container such as a cup. Other beverage dispensers operate by dispensing a powdered or liquid concentrate along with a separate diluent through a beverage dispensing nozzle and into a container or cup to form the drink. The relative flows of the concentrate and diluent into the cup can be controlled to maximize the qualities of the beverage such as mixing and foam production. Nevertheless, many of the beverage dispensers suffer from quality control issues related to insufficient mixing of the concentrate and diluent or accumulation of the concentrate in the beverage dispensing nozzles.